Twitch
Information Family Immediate Family Appearance Personality Traits Positive: *'Inventive' *'Direct' *'Observant' *'Independent' *'Adventurous' *'Charismatic' Negative: *'Insensitive' *'Impatient' *'Rash' *'Self-absorbed' *'Unstructured' *'Defiant' Likes Smells: Rain: '“I don’t like getting wet, but I do love the smell of rain.” '''Catmint: '“It smells so good! It also makes me feel very... Happy.” '''Prey: Squirrel: '''“I don’t know, I’m just always craving it, ya know?” '''Colors: Redoing Seasons: Redoing Weather: Redoing Emotions: Redoing Other: Redoing Dislikes Smells: Blood: '“It’s too strong. When I smell it, I can barely smell anything else.” '''Dung: '“Literally anyone who thinks dung smells good needs to go die, because there’s something wrong with them. Not only does it smell bad, but fresh dung especially overwhelms my senses.” 'Fish: '“The smell is too stroooooong! And it just lingers in my nose. It’s unpleasant.” '''Prey: Fish: '“Never eaten it, but it smells awful, so I ''won’t eat it. This is about the only thing I won’t eat.” '''Colors: Redoing Seasons: Redoing Weather: Redoing Emtions: Redoing Other: Redoing Thoughts LeafClan: '“I ''hate them! They don’t understand me at all! They don’t care about me—why should they expect me to care about them?” 'CarnationClan: '“They’re interesting? Maybe. Huh. Their leader is a lunatic—I wonder if the rest of the Clan is. Who am I kidding? they’re probably like LeafClan.” 'TempleClan: '“When I entered, I was perplexed by how nice they were—still kind of am—but now... maybe it’s kind of grown on me. I don’t know.” 'Tess: '“She wasn’t even a real mother to me. She wasn’t involved! Maybe she told me some stories about her, but other than that, she was non-existant. But, she had just been a kit herself—having given birth to me at the age of 9 moons.” 'Booker: '“He was probably just like me... Right?—I must be following in his paw steps.” 'Wisdom: '“Complete and total opposite of ‘wisdom.’ His mother was not thinking when she named him ‘Wisdom.’” 'Ravenwatch: '“He’s smart and he knows how to stay alive... But he’s evil and only has his eyes set on one thing—one purpose—revenge. I hate him... He scares me... And I hope I don’t see him for the rest of my life.” '''Shadeflash: “Spirits have problems too, huh?—looks like dying is pointless after all, so much for the ‘quiet’ after death...” Split: “Psychopath... Thinking about what he’s done fucking makes me sick. He should’ve died long ago. When I think of him, I think of how he could act so normal, but be able to be sick at the same time. When I think of him, I think of how much I really just wanted to shred his face off in a bloody murder—but I would never do that, I would just wish to... Monster.” Ember: '''“I’m pretty sure she’s a murderer. She just has that... look. And she’s just a bitch. She broke my shoulder for StarClan’s sake! I’m glad to be away from her!” '''Bluewind: “She was a damned psychopath. Ugh...” Flame: '“Oh... How I do miss her... She was so fun to tease because she could talk back, and her passion for herbs was just... So cute... I think I actually had a crush on her... in a romantic way?—as rare as that is for me. So odd.” '''Fallentree: '“''Wow'', he turned out to be a raging lunatic. Not surprised! and I’m actually glad—mostly so that everyone could kind of hate him as well. At least he’s dead now.” 'Firerise: '“Ugh, why did he leave again? I kinda miss him. I was starting to consider him a friend...” 'Hollybreeze: '“I technically killed her...? Great StarClan, I won't forgive myself for that.” 'Mousekit: '“You were just a kit! And that psychopath—Fallentree—killed you! Ugh!” '''Cirrus: “I don’t know. She’s my daughter... She probably hates me. I don’t blame her though. Oh, and she ran away!” Stratuswhisper: '“Huh. He’s my son apparently... Alright... He seems cool? Nothing like me personality-wise, but I guess that’s alright. I haven’t seen him in so long. He probably ran away, to be honest. Most cats seem to run away from CarnationClan anyway.” '''Honey: '“My poor daughter. I’m sure she wishes she had an actual father. I’m no good.” 'Turtlekit: '“I wish he didn’t run away. I wonder if he’s even alive...” 'Starlingtuft: '“Oddly aloof and easily bored... and kind of bland herself. Terrible personality, overall. However... She’s amazing to have sex with.” 'Limelight (Stranger): '“Ughhhh... I pushed her away like everyone else in my life, and now she’s changed her name to “Stranger” and claims that she really doesn’t remember me. I’m not sure I believe her... But if she’s telling the truth, maybe it’s my second chance to not screw this up? I probably already did screw it up? She does seem kind of... cool... nice...she’s cute but she’s bigger than me? (maybe? I don’t know?) though? Please help me.” '''That one unknown tom (Fraiser): “He gave me advice. I barely understood it, but I think I’ll be okay? He seemed nice.” Facts WIP Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:LeafClan Residents Category:TempleClan Residents Category:Outdated Pages